Lee? Lee, can you hear me?
by suchfunrockinjovi99
Summary: this is set during 'camping'. Lee falls seriously ill following the car fire. but they can't reach help, there trapped inside the car in the middle of the woods whilst two pyschopathic clown murderers roam around after them. Please read and review! :)x
1. Chapter 1

**_Not Going Out; camping._**

**_What If Things Had Been Different? _**

Lee and Tim stood facing each other, a terrifying clown stood between them.

The clown looked towards lee, but started to walk in the direction of Tim.

"OII, YOU BASTARD!" Lee yelled.

The clown turned to face Lee, his head slowly tilting right.

"YOU KEEP AWAY FROM HIM!" Tim yelled back.

The clown slowly put its hand in its pocket, pulling out a shiny silver knife.

Lee bent down and grabbed the largest rock he could find.

Tim noticed and started to distract the clown, giving Lee the most subtle of nods.

"You big red nosed freak, with your, your… THE ONLY THING IVE SEEN UGLIER THAN YOU IS YOUR MUM!" Tim yelled.

As the clown started to walk towards Tim, Lee threw the rock as best as he could, it hit the clown directly on the bottom of his neck where it meets with his shoulders.

Knocking him out cold.

"RUN" lee screamed.

"Where did you learn to throw like that?" Tim panted.

"I grew up on a council estate. What do you expect? Now go!" he shoved Tim in the back, forcing him to move.

They both tore into a sprint, running as fast as they could throughout the woods, trying not to trip.

"COME ON LEE!" Tim shouted turning round to see he was lagging behind.

Lee was running, holding the right side of his upper body.

"LOCK THE DOORS" Tim screamed as they dived into the car.

"What's out there?" Lucy panicked.

Lee shook his head, "Coco the bloody psychopath armed with a knife" he rested his head against the car seat, clenching his eyes closed in agony.

"Do you think he's going to kill us?" Daisy added with a tone that Lee couldn't decide if it was one of excitement or terror... you can never tell with Daisy.

"What are we going to do?"

Tim turned around to face his sister. "I think we're going to have to sit this one out until morning..."

Lee was oblivious to the people around him. He was in such pain, such agony.

"Lee?" Lucy asked softly, noticing the tears on his cheeks in the mirror. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he tried his best to smile and he quickly wiped the tears off of his cheeks.

"Lee?" Tim repeated.

"I'm fine" he snapped. His left arm subconsciously touched his right and he yelped, causing everyone in the car to stare at him. Yet another tear left his eye.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Tim asked.

Lee shook his head; looking out the window.

"Take off your jacket"

"I'm fine, for god's sake." he carried on starring out of the window, looking out into the deepness of the trees.

It was the first time anyone actually noticed the state of Lee's arm after the fire. The entire right side of his jacket was perished, revealing bright red blood and burnt skin underneath.

"Lee, jacket, come on… take it off" Tim repeated, trying to get through to his best friend.

"I can't" lee whispered.

"Lee, we need to look at it" Lucy said softly.

Lee carried on shaking his head, "I'm fine, honestly"

"You're not" Lucy said softly, "I know you, you bottle stuff up, say you're fine when you clearly aren't"

"Let us look" Tim added.

Lee hesitated before nodding, he flopped his jacket off of his left arm.

Tim carefully helped his right side out of the jacket.

Lee started to cry; gritting his teeth as the fabric pulled over his arm.

"Oh my god" Tim, Lucy and Daisy all said in unison.

His entire arm was the same, burnt, black flesh shred apart revealing all the deep red blood. It was spread all up his shoulder, and across the top half of his chest where his t-shirt was also destroyed.

Tim lent across in front of him, dragging the glove compartment open, raiding for the first aid kit.

"Its gonna need more than a bloody plaster" Lee whimpered.

He pulled out the bandages, "This will have to put you on"

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked.

"We could summon a badger, put a message on it and hopefully it will bring us help"

Everyone shook their head and ignored Daisy's comment.

"There's nothing we can do Luce… We can't get out and we don't have a phone" Lee sighed.

"What about your arm?" Lucy said softly.

"All we can do is wait until morning." Lee gave her a reassuring smile. "Do us a favour?"

Lucy nodded.

"Reach over the back, there's a bottle of vodka, see if you can find it"

"Good idea lee, it will make a great steriliser, hopefully will prevent any infection"

"Sod off! I'm gonna drink it, I need it"

"I can't find it"

"OK" lee sighed.

"I have paracetamol?"

"Wait, am I hearing correctly, Daisy actually brought something useful?" Lee joked.

"There's no water"

"Its fine, give it here"

Daisy handed Lee the packet, he took two and chewed them in his mouth quickly before swallowing them. "Eugh" he complained waving his tongue around in the air, trying to get rid of the horrific taste as he shoved the packet in his pocket.

"Right, lee, this is going to hurt…" Tim paused, "A lot." He unravelled the bandages.

"Get this over with"

Lucy leant forward.

"Here goes" Tim carefully took Lee's arm and started to wrap the bandage around it.

Lee started to groan, holding back the scream.

"Lee, look at me" Lucy said softly.

Lee turned his head, his eyes clenched shut.

"Open your eyes" Lucy said softly stroking his cheek as he groaned even louder. "It'll be over in a minute"

Lee's face was now sheet white.

"Open your eyes Lee" Tim repeated. "Don't go passing out on us"

"Lucy" Lee whined, his eyes still firmly shut, tears trying their best to escape.

"Come on Lee, show pain who's the man" Daisy smiled, stroking his hair over the seat. "I got a splinter once, I had it removed in A&E"

"Nearly there Lee, you're doing well" Tim added wrapping the bandage over his hand to stop it all unravelling.

"You said that when you started you cretin" Tim shouted.

"Shh, come on lee" Lucy tried her best to soothe him.

"Done!" Tim smiled sitting back in his seat, "How you feeling?"

"Shit, how do you think I'm feeling?" Lee carried on sitting over the edge of his seat, so he could face Lucy.

Lucy offered him a sympathetic smile, which Lee returned.

* * *

"Well, this wasn't quite the camping trip we were imagining. " Daisy spoke, "I did bring travel scrabble? Anyone want a game?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Cards?"

"No Thanks Daisy" Tim said softly.

"I Spy?"

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID GAMES DAISY, WERE TRAPPED IN HERE. WE CAN'T GO ANYWHERE, THERES SOME PSYCHOPATHIC CLOWN OUTSIDE WHO WILL PROBABLY KILL US ALL… SO CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Lee snapped.

"DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T SAY THAT! LEE!" Lucy burst out crying.

Lee's heart sank, as he watched her break down. He turned to face Daisy, "I'm sorry"

Daisy nodded. "It's ok"

"Lucy…" He whispered softly.

She didn't reply. She carried on crying hysterically.

"Swap places?"

Daisy nodded and struggled her way so she was in the front and lee was sat in the back.

Tim kept unusually quiet.

"Come here" Lee whispered softly, bundling her as best he could into his side. "I'm sorry, don't cry. Lucy, please…"

"I'm scared" Lucy sobbed.

"Me too. But I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise." Lee kissed her head softly as he rocked her gently side to side. He buried his head into hers; trying to fight the masses of pain he was in.

"We'll look after each other" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah…" Lee kissed her head again.

Tim sat watching them in the mirror. _**he makes her happy; that's a start…**_ he carried on watching her… and how they seemed to be perfect together, how lee made her smile in these, the darkest of times.

* * *

"Lee, are you ok?" Lucy whispered.

Lee shook his head as he lent back against the seats. He was really pale and shivering.

"I'm cold"

"But you're sweating" Lucy replied.

"I know" Lee sighed closing his eyes.

Lucy climbed across him so she was now sat on his good side, behind Daisy. She looked over into the boot and grabbed a blanket. She wrapped it around them both and snuggled up into his side.

Lee wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers.

"Try getting some sleep"

"Someone needs to keep lookout" Lee argued.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, now get some rest" Tim turned around and smiled.

Lee looked at Lucy again.

"I'm not going anywhere either... Go on, get some sleep…" Lucy kissed his cheek and settled back down against his shoulder.

Lee nuzzled his head back against hers, leaving it there.

"We're going to need to get him to a hospital… soon as" Tim whispered.

"I know" Lucy whispered.

Tim carried on looking around frantically. "I wonder where he is…"

"Hopefully he's gone" Daisy whispered.

Tim stroked her cheek. "Try get some sleep, you too Lucy. I'll keep lookout. We'll be out of here tomorrow, get lee to hospital. Go home."

Daisy kissed Tim and snuggled down in her seat, asleep within minutes.

"Tim?"

"Lucy?"

"Do you think he's going to be ok?" Lucy asked timidly.

"He means the world to you doesn't he?" Tim turned around in his seat to face her.

Lucy nodded shyly.

"You know; I couldn't see it before today how much you actually like him… I've known for ages he likes you… your all he ever goes on about. But, I never thought you'd end up falling for him"

"Even when I was with Guy; I kept thinking about him… Tim, I've never felt like this before… about anyone."

"Neither has he… listen, when we get out of here, when we get Lee sorted. I'm going to back off. It's your life. I know I've been an idiot, but, that's because you're my little sister, I don't want anything to hurt you… or anyone to hurt you. If you want to make a go of things with Lee. I'm fine with it" Tim smiled.

* * *

Lee groaned softly in pain into Lucy's head. "I'm freezing"

Tim wiggled his way out of his coat. "Here"

Lee looked up, "thanks mate"

Lucy helped him wrap the jacket around his shoulders; he put his left arm in it and left it hanging over his right side. She pulled his hood up, "Go back to sleep"

Lee removed his arm from around her and searched through his pockets, pulling out the tablets Daisy gave him earlier.

"What are you doing? You've only just had some?" Tim asked.

Lee completely ignored his comment taking the rest of the tablets.

"You're going to make yourself ill" Lucy said softly.

"I need it"

"Go back to sleep…"

Lee shook his head; "I want to go home"

"We all do… we'll work it out tomorrow… get you to hospital, then go home" Tim said softly.

"I don't need to go to hospital" Lee argued.

"Look at the state of you. Your seriously ill; lee you know as much as we do you need to go to hospital" Tim replied.

"What was that?"  
Everyone looked at Lucy.

"What?" Lee whispered, tightening his hold on her.

"He's come back" Tim nodded over towards an area of trees.

"All the doors are locked?" Lee asked, holding even tighter to Lucy.

"Yeah…" Tim paused. "Daisy?" he started to shake her. "Wake up"

"There's another one" Lucy nodded to the other side of the car, a clown in a different mask stood half behind a tree.

"Oh my god..." Lee whined.

"Daisy, wake up!" Tim begged.

"What can we do?" Lucy cried.

"They can't get us if were locked in here…" Lee said softly.

The car fell silent as Daisy held on to Tim.

Lee's hold started weakening on Lucy.

"Lee"

There was no reply.

"Lee?"

By now Tim and Daisy had both turned around.

Lee was shivering uncontrollably. Sweat pouring down his head.

"LEE" Tim dived up out of his seat and onto his knees, reaching over. "Look at me Lee; don't close your eyes… Lee focus on me" He put his hand on his forehead. "He's burning up. Come on Lee fight it!"

"Tim they're getting closer" Daisy said as she watched the two clowns.

"LEE!" Lucy started to take his jacket off and pulled the blanket off of him. "TIM, WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I don't know… I really don't know" Tim paused, trying to think of a plan; "Lee, can you hear me?"

"Mmm" Lee let out the slightest moan, his head flopping everywhere as he tried to keep alert.

"Right, Lucy hold his head still"

Lucy climbed up on her knees, bracing his head.

"Right, deep breaths Lee, come on, Breathe" Tim ordered. "I really don't know what to do" he panicked.

"TIM, THE CLOWNS!" Daisy shouted.

By now the clowns where getting closer to the car.

"Oh god" Lucy panicked.

Lee was still shaking and sweating. "Tim… take me home… please" lee begged mumbling.

"I can't there here Lee, the clowns are here…"

"Please Tim…"

Tim looked around; the sun was slowly starting to come up. "WHAT THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Lee carried on shaking.

"Try laying him down across the seats, but keep his neck straight…" Daisy turned around.

"Worth a try" Tim nodded helping Lucy.

She bundled the blanket behind his head as a pillow; perching on the side of the seats next to him.

"Have they gone?" Lee whispered.

Lucy shook her head. "Not yet"

"There just sort of stood there, watching us" Daisy told Tim.

"Why are they after us?" Lucy asked as she tried to position Lee so he would be more comfortable. He carried on shaking furiously.

"God knows, he was staring at Lee when I got there, then turned on me.. But Lee got me out of there, threw a rock, knocked him out..."

"Good shot" Lucy smiled stroking his hair.

"I grew up on a council estate…" lee mumbled as he carried on shivering.

The clowns stood either side of the car; just starring in, knifes in hand.

"I've got an idea!" Tim suddenly shouted.

"WHAT?!" Lucy and Daisy replied.

"In the back I've got fireworks… was supposed to be a little treat for us. If I let them off outside the car, it will scare them away, and then I just run. Down to the main road, go flag down some help"

"But it's a really long way..." Lucy stated.

"Look, the suns coming up, people are going to be out. Once these bastards have left I doubt they will return. It needs to be done, Lee needs help" Tim argued.

Lee carried on making agonised noises. "I"

Everyone looked at him.

"Lee?" Lucy asked.

Almost on cue Lee sprung up and vomited into his lap furiously. Blood dribbled down his chin.

"Oh my god there's blood!" Daisy squealed.

Lee started to violently shake, as if he was having some form of fit, his eyes where closed and he was unconcious as he carried on fitting.

Lucy tried to hold him down. "LEE!"

Tim and Lucy managed to get him into the recovery position and held him there until he stopped shaking.

He didn't wake back up.

"LEE!" Lucy cried hitting his face repeatedly , praying for some form of reaction.

Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy, get the fireworks!" Tim shouted.

"Are you sure?"

"There's nothing else we can do, we need to get lee to hospital. NOW."

Lucy did as she was told and grabbed the bag of fireworks from behind the seats and handed them to Tim. "Right, here's the plan. I will light it and throw it out of the window… soon as they run; I run"

"Be careful" Lucy said softly.

"I love you Tim"

"I love you too Daisy" he paused "Lock the doors as soon as I am out of the car!"

Daisy nodded.

"On the count of three" Tim wound his window down. "One… Two…. Three" He lit it and through it straight out of the window, putting it back up as soon as it left.

The explosion was loud and echoed throughout the woods.

The two men dressed as clowns as expected ran away.

Tim quickly dived out of the car slamming the door and started to sprint as fast as he could down out of the woods.

Daisy as promised locked the doors.

"How's Lee doing?"

"He's still unconscious... He's burning up…" Lucy replied stroking his cheek. "Come on Lee" she said softly as she burst out crying. She climbed into the driver's seat and turned around to face him.

His face was the palest face she had ever seen; which was drenched in sweat. His hair and t-shirt were soaked.

Lucy reached for his hand; it was cold and limp. She subconsciously felt his pulse. "Come on Lee" she said softly.

Daisy turned around and watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he struggled to breathe.

"I hope Tim's nearly there" Lucy sighed as she let Lee's hand fall back down against the seats.

"The road!" Tim panted as the main road came into sight. Giving him the final spurt of energy needed to get him there. "CIVILISATION!" He cheered as he stopped by the road, waving his arms frantically for attention.

Cars carried on rushing past him.

"HELP!" He screamed waving his hands frantically. "POLICE! YES! HELP!"

The car pulled up next to him as he rushed to it. "Sir are you ok?"  
"My friend, he's seriously ill. We were meant to be going camping, the car broke down in the woods. There's some guys dressed as clowns; with knifes, they were following us all night. We had no phones!" He panted.

"Get in sir" the driver said as Tim climbed in.

The other officer radioed for back up and ambulances.

The police car spurred off down the road sirens flashing.

"These men sir? Can you describe them?"

"About 6ft, broad shoulders. They were wearing masks… We were terrified. They came after me and my friend before he fell ill"

"And you said your friend..."

"Lee" Tim butted in.

"You said 'Lee' is seriously ill sir?"

"He got burnt, there was an incident with the car, it sort of blew up a bit and its singed all the right side of his body. He's unconscious, burning up. We didn't know what to do, we couldn't get out the car, we thought them men would get us"

"Sounds like you made the right decision sir"

"How did you escape?"

We had fireworks in the boot, it was meant to be a surprise for my friends. We set them off like a flair. It made the clowns run away and I ran down to the road."

"He's getting worse…" Lucy said softly. "Come on Tim; hurry up"

Lee's limp body laid perfectly still.

"He looks like a ghost" Daisy said curiously.

Lucy reached for his pulse again. "Where losing him!" she screamed.

"We need to do something" Daisy panicked.

"Right um" Lucy climbed back over and knelt down in the tight space on the floor. She rolled lee on to his back. She felt the pulse in his neck. "I can't feel it"

"C.R.P!" Daisy suggested.

"ITS C.P.R" she snapped. "Come on lee, please!"

The sirens filled the air and Daisy and Lucy shot up to see a police car quickly stopped and the two officers and Tim dived out of the car.

Lucy and Daisy threw their doors open as the officers raced to the car.

"Back up is on its way, you two get in the police car" one of the officers instructed to Daisy and Lucy as he started to check for Lee's pulse.

"I'm not leaving him" Lucy refused.

By now the officers had both climbed into the car and more sirens filled the air. Three more police cars pulled to a halt.

One of the officers climbed out to speak to the others, explaining the situation with the clowns before they all ran off into the woods.

"Where's this ambulance?!" The officer helping lee shouted to himself. "Lee? I'm George, I'm a police officer. Can you hear me Lee?"

"Lee?" Lucy carried on crying hysterically.

Tim dived out of the police car as the ambulance turned up.

"HELP HIM, PLEASE!" Tim shouted as he rushed over to the paramedics.

"Right, I'm Mark, a paramedic, can you hear me?"

"He's called Lee" George the police man said to the paramedic.  
"I can't get a pulse. We need him out of the car"

The two policemen and paramedics carefully lifted Lee out of the car and laid him on the ground, wrapping the blankets around him, Mark then started giving C.P.R whilst the other paramedic got equipment and the trolley out of the ambulance.

"LEE" Lucy carried on screaming hysterically as Mark carried on giving CPR. She went to run towards him.

"Lucy!" Tim grabbed hold of her; "There's nothing we can do!"

Lucy carried on struggling to get to lee, but Tim held a firm grip on her.

"Right, only one of you can come with him?" Mark asked out of ambulance door.

"ME!" Lucy shouted.

"Look after yourself, I'll come find you" Tim smiled softly kissing her on the cheek before she ran towards the ambulance.

She climbed in and started crying at the sight in front of her.

Wires were stuck to lee and he was hooked up on to a machine, an oxygen mask strapped over his face.

She sat down on the seat and took his hand, stroking it softly.

"Right, LETS GO CHARLIE!" Mark shouted as he closed the doors. The sirens burst into life as the ambulance hurried off to the hospital.

"What do we do now?" Tim asked one of the officers.

"If you can give us all of your details, including Lee and Lucy's, I can then phone the pickup services which can take your car and I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

"What about the clowns?" Daisy asked.

"our team is out here, it's all we can do"

Tim nodded as the officer handed him some paper and a pen. "Put your details on here whilst I phone the Pickup"

Tim filled out the forms and left them with daisy as he opened up the boot of his car, pulling out some bags before grabbing some more off of the roof.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Finding Lee's stuff, and some food for Lucy"

"Tim; are you ok?"

He nodded without speaking.

"Tim?"

He shook his head and sat in the boot of his car. He'd gone hours without sleep and was knackered. "If anything happens to Lee... its Lucy, how will she cope?"

"Nothings gonna happen to Lee, he's a fighter"

"We don't know that" Tim sighed covering his face with his hands.

"He was hit by a car, and was in a coma for days… he pulled through"

"You saw how bad he was…" Tim replied.

"Just try keep calm" Daisy kissed his head.

Lee was being rushed through the hospital on the trolley as Lucy ran behind him. He was shoved through into the emergency room where a team of nurses and doctors started to examine him.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled as the paramedics left.

"No problem, I hope he's ok" they smiled.

"Will he be ok?" Lucy asked one of the doctors.

"He's stable for now. Strange question, I don't suppose you know what injections he's had do you? he's developed tetanus."

"Tetanus, that's serious isn't it?"

The doctor nodded. "when you described his fit. Tetanus is a condition that effect's the nervous system. He only just got here in time. We've got him on a course of antibiotics and he's on a drip. We're doing all we can. But, we have had to put him in a medically induced coma. Hopefully it will stop his condition spreading and should also let the drugs take more effect"

"oh"

"we've booked him in for surgery on his upper right body, this is called Debridement. Debridement involves cleaning an open wound by removing foreign material, such as dirt and manure, as well as any dead tissue. Because of the tetanus infection, debridement will remove any remaining tetanus bacteria. However, the extent to his injuries is unknown as of yet, but the majority of skin has been burnt off completely on his right arm and across the right side of his chest and abdomen.."

"Will he survive?"

"He's stable, we will know more after surgery. Its down to Lee, if he can fight this."

"Thank you" Lucy said softly as she started to cry.

"Go sit with him, we can't move him until the drugs start taking effect. It'll do you both some good"

Lucy nodded and the doctor lead her through.

Lee was sill unconscious. He was now wearing a hospital gown. Wires and tubes stuck everywhere to him. He was still ghastly pale. His hair was flat to his head with all the sweat.

"Oh Lee" Lucy said softly as she smoothed his hair. She gently kissed his head.

His temperature had gone down slightly, but was still un-naturally high.

"I wish you could hear me" she sighed. "You gave us a scare… getting seriously ill on us like that!" she paused. "Just, make sure you get better soon yeah? Pull through it?"

"Surgery are ready for him" The doctor said softly from the doorway.

Lucy wiped her eyes and stood up.

Two porters came in and stood next to the bed.

"I'll see you after… good luck" She whispered before kissing his head. "Make sure they look after him" Lucy nodded towards the porters.

"Course" One of them smiled.

"Lucy, there's a man waiting at reception for you, Tim?" The doctor added as lee was wheeled out.

"My brother" Lucy smiled as the doctor showed her out and towards reception.

"Lucy!" Tim wrapped his arms around her protectively kissing her head. "How is he?"

"He's got tetanus, really bad."

"Oh hell" Tim said softly as they sat down on the seats.

"He's just gone to surgery; take out all the bad stuff. He's drugged up to high heaven!" she sighed. "They've put him in a medically induced coma" she started to cry. "It's da-ja-vu"

"He's pulled through once, he'll do it again" Daisy smiled.

"We've got to stay positive" Tim whispered.

"He's pretty much lost all the skin on his arm, burnt to the bone."

"Jesus" Tim sighed. "So, the fit and the fever is normal under the circumstances then?"

"Yeah; tetanus affects all the nervous system apparently. The doctor said he had never seen a case so severe" Lucy said softly.

"I brought you some food, you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday" Tim offered pointing at the bag. "There's also lee's stuff in there. Clothes, towel, toiletries. Thought it might come in handy"

"How long have I been down here?"

"About 2/3 hours. Its only 7am"

"Blimey" Lucy yawned.

"Why don't you get some sleep, he's going to be in there for a while?" Tim pulled off his jumper and wrapped it over his sister. "I'm not going anywhere"


	3. Chapter 3

Lee's surgery went well and was now in intensive care. His arm was in a special pot that was designed to protect the wound from bacteria. Bandages where wrapped over his shoulder and half way down his chest. He was still on all the drugs but didn't look as pale.

"Where did the car go?" Lucy asked as she squirmed in the cushiony chair by lee's bed.

"it was taken to a garage near home. Under the circumstances there gonna fix it and wait on the bill, I'll call in later on the way home, see the damage"

Daisy was fast asleep in the other chair and Tim was pacing the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. "We're all here Lee… waiting for you"

Lucy sat forward and felt his temperature. "He's not as hot"

"He doesn't look so pale either. Hopefully the drugs are working." Tim added. "What did the doctor say about his arm?"  
"He's got 2more operations to have but can't until he wakes up. There's some damage to the bone apparently."

"Oh"

"I wonder what he's dreaming about. Something good I hope" Lucy said softly as she took his hand, gently stroking it.

"Yeah"

*Two days later*

Lucy was again at the hospital. Daisy and Tim had gone to the garage.

Feeling more refreshed Lucy sat beside lee who had seemed to take a good turn in the night. He was now nearly back to his usual colour and had a normal temperature.

Lucy sat and watched him carefully.

His eyes scrunched together and his head rolled slightly.

"Lee?" Lucy said softly taking his hand. "Lee its Lucy, can you hear me?"

His eyes slowly opened and he squeezed her hand. "Luce" he mumbled sleepily behind his oxygen mask.

Lucy quickly pressed the button to summon the nurse. "Im here" she smiled stroking his hair.

"What" he paused, "What happened?"

"don't you remember"

"Clowns" Lee said softly as his eyes carried on drifting.

"Lee!" the nurse smiled as she entered the room. She started taking his blood pressure and temperature. "I'll go call the doctor"

Lucy used the remote to sit his bed up before texting Tim. "You gave us a bit of a scare" she said softly.

"I feel sick" Lee moaned pulling at his mask with his left arm.

Lucy quickly grabbed him a sick bowl and removed his mask before he threw up. "It's going to be ok"

The doctor came in. "Lee" he smiled. "I'm Dr Farrow. I've been treating you since you came in. How are you feeling?"

Lee made a weird noise as he tried to fight the tiredness in his eyes.

"You developed a serious infection called Tetanus... Have you heard of that before?" the doctor added.

"Yeh"

The doctor took his torch out of his pocket and started examining Lee's eyes. "You had an operation Lee. You've got two more to come. But you're on the road to recovery"

"I can't feel my arm" he moaned. "Is that normal?"

"Why don't you have a nap?" the doctor suggested.

"My arm"

"Just have a sleep Lee. It'll do you good" The doctor smiled.

Lucy put his bed down and wrapped the blankets around him. "Go to sleep" she smiled kissing his head.

"Don't feel well" he moaned restless.

"Shh" Lucy said softly stroking his hair, "Go to sleep"

The doctor adjusted the brace holding Lees arm in place; trying to make it more comfortable. "I'll be around soon in an hour or two, this is a positive thing Lucy, and he woke up on his own accord."

"Thanks" Lucy smiled.

"get some sleep" The doctor smiled one last time before leaving.

Lee was asleep within a matter of minutes; holding Lucy's hand.

Tim and Daisy came rushing through into the room.

"He's sleeping" Lucy smiled.

"How did he seem?"

"Tired… confused. Hurt… nothing like lee"

"Has the doctor been around?" Tim added.

"Yeah, he said he's doing well, all things go well he might get his other op later today."

"So he's going to make a full recovery?" Tim asked.

Lucy nodded, "Should do" she smiled giving Tim a hug.

"The car is fixed" Tim added.

"Have you heard from the police?"

"Yeah. There sending special ops out tonight. There's been another sighting."

Daisy sat on the bed facing Lee. "Hi Lee" she said softly.

"When do you think he'll get to go home?" Tim asked.

"No idea"

There was a soft moan that came from Lee and everyone looked at him. His eyes slowly opened and he rolled his head around sleepily.

"Hey lee" Tim smiled softly.

"Mm" Lee replied as he slowly came around; trying to blink sleep away from his eyes.

Daisy sat staring at him intensely, watching his face. "Hi" she whispered.

Lee raised his eye brows questioningly at her.

"How are you feeling?" Tim asked as he pushed the button to make Lee's bed sit up.

Lee shook his head and buried it into his pillows. "Water"

Lucy shook her head. "You can't, nil by might be having your other operation later today"

Lee nodded rested his head back into the pillows. "When can I have these out?" He said weakly nodding towards the drips in his arms.

Lucy shrugged.

"I got the car fixed" Tim smiled.

"I'll give you the money back" Lee said, "I blew it up"

"Its fine, don't be stupid" Tim laughed.

"50/50?" Lee suggested.

"No, my car, my payment. It's fine honestly."

"Do you remember anything?" Daisy asked.

Lee shrugged.

"Had a nice sleep?" The doctor smiled as he entered.

Lee shook his head.

"So has Lucy told you that you're having another operation this afternoon?"

Lee nodded.

"Where going to put some metal plates in your arm and some pins as there is significant damage to the bone.."

"Oh"

"It's a simple enough procedure"

"When can I go home?"

"Were not too sure, it's still early days"

"I can't feel it"

Everyone knew lee was terrified, they could see it in his eyes.

"That's the third operation, removing all the dead nerves. The fire destroyed many. Once that operation is complete we will have so more knowledge of the extent of your injuries. Then you'll have a metal 'cage' all the way down your arm and a pot all the way across your shoulder."

"Will I be able to use it?"

"We'll talk more about that later; we wont know until after the surgery is over."

"so that's a no?"

"We can't say lee. It has serious damage… we've just got to hope; we really can't say."

Lee rolled his eyes and slumped back into his pillows.

"Lee, you developed a very serious condition. Tetanus is VERY rare these days. You're lucky to be alive. It had spread around your blood stream very severely. We've just got to take it one day at a time"

Lee sighed. "I feel like shit"

"you're getting there"

A few hours later lee had returned from surgery and was laid uncomfortably. Tim and Daisy had gone home.

"What actually happened to them clown guys?" Lee asked softly as he topped up his morphine. machine.

"There sending special ops out, basically just to trick them to come back out then bam, they've got them."

"Hmm"

"Its gonna be all right Lee"

Lee shook his head, biting his lip to stop him from crying.

"It is, come on… got to keep positive"

Lee carried on shaking his head as the tears exploded and he started crying hysterically.

"Lee… shh" she climbed on the bed beside him and bundled him into her arms. "shh" she rocked him gently side to side, kissing his head.

"Wh… what if I can't use my arm" Lee sobbed into the groove of her neck.

"We'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it"

"I'm scared Luce… I'm bloody terrified" he carried on crying hysterically as he broke down.

His sobs could be heard all the way down the quiet corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy awoke startled the next morning, laughing softly at the position she found herself in.

She was laid twisted behind lee, her head and back laying across his pillows and her legs twisted around across his chest and wriggled into his. He had his head on her chest and good arm wrapped around her hips; his bad arm still in the harness.

She softly played with his hair, spiking it up as she yawned.

"Morning" the nurse smiled entering slowly.

Lucy looked up oblivious to her presence, offering her a small smile. "Morning"  
"Sleep well?" The nurse teased as she started doing lee's ob's.

"Yeah" Lucy chuckled.

"That's the first time I've ever seen someone fall asleep on the same hospital bed as there partner before"

Lucy shook her head, "No… where um, not together"

"Oh. Sorry"

"Its complicated" Lucy sighed.

"I know the feeling" The nurse smiled, "But as for Lee here, he's made a massive improvement, blood pressures nearly normal… temperature fine, heart rate fine…"

Lucy smiled fluffing up his hair again, "That's great"

"How does he never wake up when were talking around him and doing his obs? He barely even moves"

"He can sleep for England this one" Lucy joked softly.

"I can believe you there" the nurse laughed. "can I get you a cup of tea, coffee?"

"Umm, coffee please" Lucy smiled.

"no problem, the doctor will be around shortly, his morning rounds"

Lucy nodded before her attention went back to Lee and she started playing with his hair again.

His face scrunched up slightly as he slowly started to wake up, soft moans filling the silence of the room.

"Morning" Lucy said softly as she helped him sit up.

Lee sat up using Lucy as back rest, her legs where still wrapped around his waist and he played with them softly.

He yawned and nuzzled his head into her.

"feeling any better?"

Lee shrugged.

"Ah, Lee, good morning!" The nurse smiled cheerfully putting Lucys coffee on the side.

"Thank you" Lucy smiled.

"I was just saying to Lucy, your doing really well"

Lee nodded.

"Lee, Lucy" The doctor smiled as he entered. "final operation today lee"

"really?" Lee smiled.

"Yeah, your making great progress, could be going home by the end of the week"

"Excellent" Lee smiled.

Lucy softly played with his hair again.

"what about my arm, will I be able to use it?"

"dependant on the how the final operation goes, its looking good. I've been looking at your scan and test results from yesterday " the doctor flipped his book open and showed them an xray of lee's arm. "If you look here, the bone has started to mend, and theres no infection left In there"

"See, I told you theres nothing to worry about" Lucy smiled.

"Can I look at your chest? We need to monitor the burns on there to"

The nurse had since left.

"Can you give us a minute Lucy?" Lee asked quietly.

"Sure" she wriggled out from behind lee and grabbed her coffee as she exited the room.

"How come you wanted her to go? That's unlike you" the doctor queried as he sat lees bed up.

"because I don't want her to see…"

"Self-conscious?"

"I never used to be" Lee sighed.

"oh" The doctor sat on the side of his bed. "may I?" he nodded towards lee's chest.

"yeh"

The doctor carefully lifted up Lee's shirt and examined his burns. "There still really deep but the antibiotics seem to be working" he stood up and looked at his back, holding the shirt in place. "The ones on your back are starting to heal" the doctor put some fresh bandages on him replaced his shirt.

"How you feeling about your final operation?"

"ok, I guess"

"well. If you have any questions, let us know, ok?"

Lee nodded.

"right, no food, no drink, and I'll see you at two"

"thanks"


End file.
